Jet's Song
by Lalabobo123
Summary: 3 months after Zuko leaves Song see 'Cave of Two Lovers', a patient with horrible wounds needs medical help, and Song is the one to treat him.
1. Her patient

**Jet's Song**

The horizon was filled with orange and red light as the sun arose this morning. The dark sky and cold air that had conquered the night before were pushed away by the new day's light. The dew that had covered the leaves of the trees and the grass the night before glistened with the sun's shine, and slowly started to melt away. People began to emerge from their houses to do their daily chores, such as farming, opening small shops, or chasing away creatures who had come to steal parts of their sometimes makeshift homes.

Song arose from her small yet comfortable bed. She slowly opened her eyes, making sure to not open them too quickly so she wouldn't get blinded by the sunlight shining through her small window. She stepped forward and reached her arms up high, stretching and yawning quietly as she walked over to her small closet to get her usual dress on and start the day officially.

After getting her dress fully on, she tidied her hair with her fingers as a hairbrush to prepare it to tie it in her usual braid. The process was quick, as she had done this daily, and she slid her soft shoes on as she went through the door that connected her room directly to the treatment center, where there were already patients lined up waiting to be treated. Some were infected with white Jade, which had been quite common nowadays, for whatever reason.

Song sighed as she put her arms to her waist, and then turned towards a cabinet to get some ointment for the deadly disease. She opened the old wooden cabinet which held most of the ointments, and searched frantically around for the small jar, but she couldn't find it.

She quietly closed the wooden cabinet, and yelled, "Mother! Have you seen the White Jade Ointment?"

From a nearby door, an old woman with a long white dress similar to Song's emerged into the room while carrying a small roll of bandages and the white jade ointment. "Oh." Song said, and went to take the white jade jar from her mother's hands, but she drew back from Song taking it.

"You can take care of the white jade patients later," Song's mother said sternly as she reopened the jar of ointment and began applying it to a rather young looking fellow sitting on one of the patient's tables. He shivered a little as the cold ointment was applied to his bruises and scabs. "For now, go treat the burnt patient, he's still in his room."

Song looked up with a worried expression at her mother. _I wonder if he's still …_ She thought, and then rushed over to the patient's room.

Before she entered the room, she took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. Slowly, she took her hand and put it on the ledge of the door and slowly slid it open. The door was dark, all the windows shut, and light slowly escaped from the main room into the small room she was entering. She walked forwards into the dark room and closed the door behind her, leaving her in near darkness.

"Are you doing better?" Song quietly whispered to the patient. She quivered at the little she could see of him. He was lying down, so silently and lifeless that he'd easily be mistaken as somebody who was deceased. The entire half of his body was wrapped in bandages, and the parts underneath that were visible were burn marks. His forehead was hot and sweaty from the pain he was enduring constantly, since the tragic event nearly two weeks ago took place. Seeing this, Song took the cold bowl of water from his bedside off and held it, took a cloth from the bedside and wetted the cloth slowly. The patient stayed quiet and not a sound was heard except for some faint talking from outside and the splashing of water from the bowl. Song then took the cloth out of the water and placed it on the patient's head, in hope to cool him down. He shivered at first, and then got used to the cold water.

Song smiled. "Are you feeling better, Jet?" She asked.

"A little," The patient said. "…Nurse Song."


	2. What is this feeling?

_Six Days Later…_

"Your infection is better, you're now free to go," Song said to yet another patient with the white jade infection. He smiled happily, thanked her, and gladly stood up from his sat position and walked out the door. Song smiled… a bit of a sad-looking smile, for the white jade always reminded of Lee, the boy who she had once secretly loved…

Scrrrr.

Song heard the rolling sound of a door sliding open (or closed) and turned to where the sound was coming from. It was Jet! She smiled happily: She hadn't seen him walk upright – Or even walk at all – ever since he had stumbled weakly here… What, three weeks ago? Now, here he was, though very weak and leaning against the wall for support, he was still upright!

"Jet!" Song cried as she nearly dropped the entire jar of white jade ointment on the floor, but caught it in time. She rushed over to him and immediately put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "Are you feeling okay? I'm glad to see you're standing!"

"I'm alright," Jet said, closing his eyes because of his exhaustion. "I've… been pretty exhausted for the last couple of days – "

"Weeks," Song said. "You've been in bed, idle, for weeks."

"Right," Jet said, lazily scratching his head. "But… I think I've slept most of it off…."

"That's great, Jet!" Song said, as she smiled happily. Jet smiled back at her, and walked over to the nearby kitchen to get some water.

"Oh, no, I can get you some water for you," Song explained, rushing behind him. Jet turned his head back to her and smiled a little. "I think I'm okay," He said, and continued to walk.

And somehow, that made Song's day.

_Five Days Later…_

Song was out in front of the infirmary, quietly sweeping the walkway while humming a cheerful tune as she did her work. It was spring, nearly summer, and the colors in the trees were beautiful. Sakura from the trees detached themselves from their branches and fell, slowly, slowly, until they landed on the ground, ever so silently. Song thought they were beautiful flowers, a beautiful mixture of pink and white in such an elegant shape, and she felt somewhat bad how such beautiful things fell on the dirty ground so easily. She didn't want to see such a pretty flower get dirty, so she picked a small branch with three sakura up from the ground and placed it behind her ear. _It fits my outfit, _She thought, and smiled to herself.

"Somebody's cheery today."

_That voice…_

Song's eyes widened as she looked over to her porch. There, she saw the weak, yet still standing, Jet the patient.

"Jet!" Song said, smiling. "I'm glad to see you're doing better." Jet smiled a little bit, awkwardly. Song laughed a little. She didn't know why, but this boy reminded her of him.

_Him._

Of course, she knew that Lee would never return, so she had tried so hard to forget about him, though every once and a while he would return in her thoughts. Jet's personality, good looks, and aura reminded her so much of _him. _But, she was still trying to move on.

"Yeah," Jet said, massaging his shoulder, where layers of bandages were wrapped around. "I think I'm doing a lot better now, thanks to you and the others treating me so well." He kind of blushed a little at this remark, and Song smiled happily. _He actually appreciates us, _She thought, and continued sweeping.

Jet decided to go back inside, which led Song into lost thoughts. About _him._ Where did _he _go? Why did _he _take her ostrich horse? And will _he _ever return…?

Song shook her head, which caused some of the sakura to get loose and float through the air. She didn't notice, as she was busy sweeping. But then another thought came to mind.

_Do I feel the same feelings for Jet as I did to _him?

This made Song stop what she was doing and stare off into space entirely. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes opened wide as she stood awkwardly with her broom in her hands.

_Think about it, _A small voice in her head said. _Jet and Lee were so similar…_

She shook her head. _What am I thinking? _She thought as she awkwardly laughed to herself as she continued her work.


	3. Infected

5 Days Later… 

Song sighed as she slumped down into her small cushion used as a seat at her mother's dining room table. It had been a long day, especially after the new phenomenon, the 'White Jade Plague' had been officially reported as a spreading infection. Rumors told that whoever even came a few feet near an infected victim, would instantly become diagnosed with the disease. Then again, that_ could _be just silly gossiping going around, but… she could never be too careful. Besides, if that was the case, there was a lot of disease to share at this infirmary.

Of course, Song knew how to protect herself from the disgusting disease. By rubbing some of the ointment on a small patch of her skin from any few minutes to an hour, she reduced her risk of the disease quite well. She also made sure her skin didn't begin to bump or feel ashy, which were the primary signs of the disease, and being around people who had the disease was not the greatest deal at the moment…

She sighed. It was late, and she was near exhaustion. She had been running around since the early morning to just catch up with the patients that were waiting to be treated of their horrid disease. She stretched, and took the small cup of tea that was steaming in front of her, which she had set there several minutes ago. She sipped the tea slowly, sending a warm sensation throughout her mouth. The taste was quite bland with barely any flavor, but after eating barely anything all day, it tasted as if heaven had been compact into a small drink and she was drinking it right now. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back a little as she swallowed the hot tea and thought a little…

_Is this how it will always be?_

She jolted her head forward, spilling a quantum amount of her tea onto her lap, making her wince in pain, and form her mouth to make a kind of 'tsss…' sound. Clutching her tea cup tightly, she began to move her arm in a motion as to set the cup back on the table, which she stiffly did. She quickly got up, and the hot tea began to run down the front of her dress down to her legs. She didn't like the feeling, so she began to run into the kitchen to get a towel and wash her dress off… but who to see there, but her long-stayed patient…

Jet.

She stumbled back a little, bumping into a wall and sending a small jar that sat upon a shelf down to the floor, which broke in half in a crash. Song didn't seem to notice.

"Uh… hi," Jet said nervously. His wounds were very much healed, but he still needed a crutch to walk around. He told Song and her mother that he didn't need one, but as they always said, "_Better safe than sorry!"_

"Hi," Song said, blushing profusely as she sheepishly took a towel from a nearby hook on the wall off and wrapped it around her waist. _It's him…_ She thought as she began to walk out of the kitchen to awkwardly sit back down at the dining room table. "What are you doing?" She said as she sat.

"I was kind of feeling hungry, and I didn't eat any lunch or dinner today, so I thought I'd go get myself something to eat."

_Oh, no, _Song thought desperately. She had been so busy with the other patients that she forgot to make him lunch! 

"I am… so sorry…" Sorry began to say, clutching her pink bow on her dress so she would be doing something with her hands, which she thought was useless at the moment.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Jet assured her as he reached his arm back to scratch the back of his head. That's when Song noticed it…

White Jade. Coming from Jet's left side of his chest, a little away from his bandaging.

"Oh… Jet, please sit down," Song said, guiding him to one of the cushions. Confused, he looked at her with question, but she ignored it and took out the well-used white jade ointment, and smothered her hands in it before rubbing it on Jet's skin.

Jet felt extremely embarrassed as Song began to rub the ointment into his side. His face flushed with red as he awkwardly sat through the treatment. He wasn't the only one, as Song had quite an awkward feel for this.

Jet smiled a slight smile. Song had reminded him of her… _her. _The waterbender he had once known… who, when he betrayed her trust, had iced him against a tree, nearly causing him to freeze to death, if it weren't for his freedom fighters finding him and rescuing him from the ice coffin.

_Freedom Fighters…_

The memory stuck in his mind and caused him to shiver a little. He had no idea where the freedom fighters were, and as far as he knew, they were dead. Dead. The fire nation had finally gotten a hold of the hideout's location and had ruthlessly burnt it to the ground, with Jet just narrowly escaping from the wrath. He suffered from the horrible burns from this incident, and after weary traveling for weeks had finally stumbled across this infirmary, near death, and that is how he got here today. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered such memories, but he closed his eyes tight to forget about it.

As Song finished, she wrapped a little bit more bandaging around the area to help keep it secure from any more infecting. She didn't do that on any other patients because of several reasons. One, she was much too busy to individually wrap each patient in bandaging, and two, she wanted her favorite patient to be the safest of all.


	4. Her own sickness

4 Days Later… 

It was around midday at this time. Song's mother had just finished setting the table for their midday meal. Song was surprised: Jet had healed so much that he was now able to eat with them daily. _It won't be long till he leaves, _Song thought, a sad smile slowly appearing on her face. _Then he'll be gone, just like Li…_

Song tried not to think about it. Business around there was slow nowadays, with the mini-plague of the white jade disease ceasing, so anything to worry or think about too long would stick in your head the entire day. Therefore, small worries, like suddenly remembering that she had forgotten to feed the turtle-ducks, or remembering that you forgot to close the door behind you while coming back in the house, which would allow any creature to come prancing into your house… the worries would stick with you all day and wouldn't even let you do anything else.

Song put her hand to her forehead. She was beginning to feel a little hot, as if she had a fever or something. She sighed a little, shook her head, and faked a very happy smile as she sat to her meal. Jet sat across from her, and they made eye contact from time to time, which Song would break immediately. She found it easier to try and concentrate on her food as she ate, which sometimes took the best of her as she stared right down at her plate.

"Song?" Her mother asked her. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, of course!" Song snapped her head up, causing a bit of a painful tingle to ring in her head, and she faked a smile once more. The two other men who were eating with them (all people who worked there ate their midday meal together) looked at Song for a moment with an uneasy look, then went back to their eating, as if nothing had happened. Jet cocked his head to the side slightly as he examined her aura, and without a word went with his eating once more. Her mother took one last look at her, and then also continued eating.

Song's smile faded as she looked around at everyone eating so carelessly around her. She couldn't believe it. Why couldn't _she _feel like this right now? She could barely eat, too… It felt like the food was rotten and it made her sick a little. _She _felt rotten and sick a little, too.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to be excused now," Song muttered as she stood up and carelessly walked out the door.

"Song? Song!" Her mother called after her, but Song didn't listen. She didn't feel like listening. She could barely even feel her hearing sense, even. Besides, what was the point of answering her mother's call? Song just wanted to do what she wanted to do, and she didn't give a crap about anybody else at the moment.

She began walking and she could've sworn she heard her name called once more, but ignored it as before. It actually sounded like a male's voice, like… Jet's, and that almost made her respond, but she couldn't turn back. It would be extremely awkward, and besides, she needed some time away.

She continued to walk until she reached the top of a hill behind the house. It sat before a vast valley, and resided under a tall Sakura (cherry blossom) tree, which were growing all over, but this one was… different. This tree had shed a lot of its cherry blossoms even though it wasn't the kind of season to do so.

Song sat down and leaned against it, it's cold bark giving her a chilling feeling as she wrapped her arms around her chest to keep from the chill. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh: She needed to relax.

_What is keeping me so tense? _She thought to herself as she continued to lean against the tree. The tree's old branches swayed a little with the wind, and several more Sakura escaped from it, escaping into the cold wind, flying into an unknown world. Song looked up at the old tree. It must've been at least 100 years. She remembered this tree to be the one where she last saw her father before he was taken away to the fire nation nearly 4 years ago. She still had hope he would appear back near this tree one day…

Suddenly, she saw a silhouette. A man's silhouette, that's for sure. She couldn't quite make out the details, as he was blocking the sun, and only a dark figure could be seen for sure. But she squinted to see more details. He had the same height, same body shape, same posture, as…

Her father.

Her heart began to beat quicker and quicker as she realized this, and a smile began to run across her face. She wanted to get up and hug him, cry with joy, yell for her mother to see this, but she seemed immobile. Fortunately, it was substituted with the silhouette moving towards her, sitting on the other side of the sakura tree, only a foot away from her. Song blinked. This was not her father at all. The now unblocked sun shined light on the figure and showed details. No, it wasn't her father after all. It was, of course…

Jet.


End file.
